Not Alone: Curiosity kill the Cat
by field innocence
Summary: She became his personal pet, a neko is what they call her but he allowed her to keep her true name. Hinata. As a child Itachi taught, train, teach, help and raise Hinata on his own. In exchange, her loyalty, service, words, body, love and last breath.


**A/N:** Yes!Yes! Yes! -cheering!- Finally, after one full week, I had completed my favorite one-shot of Itachi/Hinata. I got this idea from, whatever. Also my big sister help me on the title. I like to keep all of my Itachi/Hinata one-shot the same title but add a few words to it. She just gave me a few words to add in the title because I had to tell her my story in-order to get a new name, so she didXD Also I dedicated this story to her too, for the title only (lol)

One more thing, if you every saw the movie called, "Oliver and Company" than you'll know the part about the little girl playing her piano(sp?) to the orange cat. The song she sang to him made a great singing tone to this story. So I use it for this story. If you truely know it, than I don't know I did it right, if I did, that's great! If not, just tell me, if I got it wrong. Also there is a part from the movie "SAW" I use. A line the part when John(sp?) said in the tape recorder, let see if you could find it. Let the game begin (that is not it)

Oh wait! One more thing, it will look like Sasuke will be doing narrative talk when actually I am, ok.

**New A/N: Had this perfect one-shot edit. Since I am leaving Fanfiction for more than two month (if not than I'm not sure when I will ever come back). I asked my fellow friend from FF to edit this story before I leave, and she did a great job. Thank you very much.**

**Summary**: She became his personal pet, a neko is what they call her but he allowed her to keep her true name. Hinata. As a child Itachi taught, train, help and raise Hinata on his own. In exchange for her loyalty, service, words, body, love and last breath.  
**Paring**: Itac/Hina  
**Genera**: Tragedy - Drama  
**Beta**: Hinata6 (You are truly a great friend. I praise you and wish you luck for your promising future)

**

* * *

**

Not Alone: Curiosity kill the Cat

* * *

The moon was bright, sparking through the darkness, opposite of it competition, the sun. Some say 'the dark' is one of the most dangerous times to walk upon on, very deadly too, appeared on also. They say dark and evil creature walk through the night, ready to feast upon us 'innocent human'. To scare us for appearing on their territory and claim the night as their own, but that's what they say.

What really lies beneath the night moon anyways?

Well nothing of course.

How can creature claim the night when they're lock-up? How can we be scared of something that can't even defend their self? How can something so loyal and gently becomes our ultimate weakness. How can we be so cruel?

"D-Daddy?" said a soft voice from a gently child, setting up from the comfort of his bed.

"Yes," said a man, with his tight shirt and black pants. Staring down at his son, thinking that it's time for his boy to be sleeping but hasn't yet.

The boy hesitated a bit but he was too curious, so he quickly pulled out a picture right under of his pillow, where he kept it for quite some time.

The father's eyes begin to open wide, shocked that his son has the picture of his older brother with her.

"D-Daddy who is she? And why is she in the picture with my uncle?" he asked curiously, setting the picture on his lap.

The father bent down to hold it, the picture was wrinkling and bit torn but it still has the full view of his older brother and her in it.

He stared at it, than remembered the moment of the picture and when was it taken. It was many years ago, when he was a little boy, a very happy time in his age but things turned different when she came into their lives. It was both good and bad.

"Daddy?" the boy said again, disturbing his father thoughts.

"Y-Yes," he said not taking his eyes away from the picture.

"What really happened to uncle, please I want to know. How did he die?" the boy was too curious but who would of blame him, at that age, so was his father.

The man putted down the picture and took a chair to set next to his son. Taking a deep breath and cautiously staring at the full moon he began to speak, "I'll tell you how he lived,"

XXX

A small yet lavish spoil boy woke up from his slumber. He yawns after waking; his black eyes stared blurry as he fully aware today's date.

He stunned before turning to the date of his hanging calendar, his eyes widen, "Shit!"

"Good morning Itachi!"

"Sasuke, get out of my room!" yelled the half wake boy, disturbed from his eight-year-old brother.

"But Itachi it's your birth—"

"I know what day it is. Now get out!"

"But I am out. See!" Sasuke pointed at the line that prevented him from going inside Itachi's room, which was out the door.

"Close the door Sasuke," Itachi glared at the clever boy. Sure Sasuke didn't pass the line but he still doesn't want to see his little brother face.

"Okay," Sasuke tried to reach the door knob but couldn't achieved, "Um...Itachi I can't close the door" he exclaimed standing away from Itachi's room.

Itachi frowned at Sasuke's tiny little arms, then suddenly he got up from his bed and headed toward his door to close it himself.

As he close his door, Sasuke still had his annoying happy face on, waving it cheerfully at Itachi, "See you down stair Ita—" But before Itachi could even heard the rest of the words, the older Uchiha quickly shut the door right in front of the boy's face, but even with the blocking view of Sasuke's small body, his irritated voice could still be heard right through the door.

"Okay than, bye!" were the last words he said before running off.

Itachi was a very abnormal boy, nothing like his brother and his parents. He was different from the children in his school yet adore by so many adults. Because he's the kind of kid you don't see these types of days. A very intelligent child, with a broadband of use of vocabulary from someone his age, but being smart isn't always the case, he has doubts about things. Like, he didn't quite get so much of the celebration of his birth or any other celebration of days. It is his birthday but it doesn't seem that important. It's already written for you, if you forget, so why? Even with his beginner mind, he was smart enough not to think too long or hard on things that didn't quite matter to him. Nevertheless, there is always one thing that he benefits from this.

XXX

"A what?" said his parents, having their eyes open wide in what appeared to be shock.

"Um...mommy, what's a neko?" after hearing Itachi's demand, Sasuke, being the youngest at the family table, didn't understand what Itachi wanted. It sounded new to him.

"Huh, it's nothing sweetie," his mother stated calmly.

"But mom…" He whined childishly, in hopes that she will explain it to him.

"Sasuke no," she exclaimed, causing the rave hair boy to pout.

"Itachi, you know owning a neko has major priority, there are laws about owning one." The older male said softly, taking a sip of his warm tea.

"I'm well aware of that, father," Itachi stared at his father seriously, "And considering me as the heir to the family fortune, I have any rights to get what I want!" Itachi's voice was loud enough to startle the whole family.

With a moment of silence, the parents gave in Itachi's request, but Sasuke didn't quite understand his family behavior. First, his brother asked for a 'neko' a word that was unfamiliar to him. Then right after the quietness, his mother call in a servant to excuse him out of the table. Strange, how one smart kid could cause such a big commotion.

Later, on that afternoon, Itachi and his parents were inside a big yet crowed building. It was dark and filthy, the foul smell reek everywhere as they walk by. There were wreck walls, faded colors, gross bugs, and neko's.

"Choose your pick, sir" The owner said politely as he led the Uchiha through the disgusting building without any warning to advise them. He then gave a friendly smile at the young Uchiha boy.

Itachi ignored the pathetic salesman and observe the huge room. It was like walking through a prison place, two cell on the side as the person walks by to stare at them. Well, that's what exactly Itachi did. He walked calmly and fearless, his coal black eyes looking from one cell to another. As he got through the first two cells, he noticed how these neko were grouped. _'By eyes'_ He thought to himself while eyeing the different neko's as he continued to walk by. First there were yellow and green hazels. Then orange and red, different kind of neko he never seen before, he was fascinated, but masked that emotion very well. Their looks and eyes were brightens up the dark, like a black cat in a middle of the darkness, you can't see it but once the eyes open, the only thing you'll see first is the eye.

_'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'_

Only the sounds of his footsteps were heard, he thought it would have been them, making the noises but they all were silent. They group in together, staying far away from Itachi, or in their case, the evil monster.

After going through many kind of neko, he finally came to a stop, "This one," he said, staring deep within the dark corner and caught a glimpse of the white eye neko.

The owner and his parents rushed toward Itachi, looked at the poor creature. She was shivering in the darkest corner with her knees on her chest but not before her arms. She tried her best to ignore the looks from the humans; it caused Itachi to pick her in the first place. All she did was take a small glance at him before he passed by but he didn't, he noticed it and stopped. So now it caused more of them to stare at her more, probably do something different.

"_This _one Itachi," Mikoto asked in disgust. Her lips turned up in displeasure while looking at the neko clearly not liking the filthy '_thing_'.

"You don't see any other neko in this cage." He glowered angrily at his mother for talking bad at his future pet. It was true though, she was the only white eyes neko living in her prison, and was alone in the darkness with no other neko to comfort her, just her arms and legs.

The sales man went inside, holding a leash to tie around the poor scared creature's neck, "Up!" He commanded with authority in his voice.

She slowly rises from her cold spot, fear by the collar and the man. She had her head face down for a while as she then looked up because he tie the collar around her dirty neck. Once it was done, he pulled her out of the cage, where she used to live for all her life time. This was her first time getting out and it wasn't pleasant. She didn't hesitate nor tried to pull back, she just merely obeyed.

She kept her head down, not wanting to look at the human that drag her out of the place. As she reminded quiet, Itachi observed her features. Her clothes looked big on her. _'That can be change'._ Her hair was short with a dark color that can't be seen in the room, _'That can be fix'._ Then there was her skin, including her face. What there to say? _'A bath'_ He thought to himself, eyeing how dirty she was.

After signing his name on the line, Itachi officially own the white eye neko, also the last.

XXX

"Why do you have big ears?" asked the curious boy, Sasuke was surprise to see a new living being looking different and when he saw the neko, that's when he realize what Itachi wanted for his gift.

She immediately took a few feet back, away from the boy who was the same height as her. She didn't speak a word once she entered this huge shelter. Then when Sasuke came up to her, she startled in fright of his being.

"Sasuke!" shouted Itachi, glaring at his childish brother.

"Yes Itachi," he responded, showing a smile at his brother.

"Get away from her," he hissed a little.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Because I don't want her getting use to you, only around me," He explained to the younger boy.

"But Itachi, I just want to know, why does she have big ears?" he pointed at the neko's ear.

"She was born with them," he stated.

"Really? Then how come we don't?" His expression clearly showed just how confused he was by this. His brow rose up in question, waiting for Itachi to elaborate on the question.

"Because she comes from a different kind of species"

"Species? What kind?"

"The kind we mistakenly understand...her kind is not welcome in our world, they said it was an accident"

"Who said that?"

"Many people, Sasuke. They said, over a hundred years ago, her kind accidentally happen by some formula that a stupid scientist who forgot to lock-up their storage and somehow two normal cats got the hold of it, causing them to mutated into neko" he explained, obviously he shouldn't bother because Sasuke also gets confuse after a few seconds of Itachi explanation.

"Hey!" Sasuke happily walked toward her, ignoring that Itachi was in the same room with him as he then he gently pulled her ear. She responded by trying to take her ears back but Sasuke was too strong, "Ow, ow, ahhh," She gasped from the pain of the boy's grip.

"Sasuke!" Itachi snapped, growling at Sasuke.

"A cat, her ears, it's like—" before Sasuke could pull more of the poor creature, his hand was grabbed by a stronger force.

"Don't you ever pull her like that," He growled aggressively, tighten Sasuke hands roughly.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Please let me go Itachi. Please, you're hurting me," Sasuke pleaded for the sake of his small hand; he knew his brother was smart but never strong. The more anger Itachi had, the stronger he gets and he showed by squeezing his little brother hand.

"Itachi I said I was sorry! Please let go!" Tears began to form from Sasuke's black hazel eyes as he cried out in pain.

Than after ten painful second, Itachi finally released Sasuke's hand, "Next time, think before touching what is mine, remember, and don't touch my things. I told that already." He spoke coldly at the weak and helpless boy, on his knee with a bit of tears on his eyes. Of course he remembered he was told before to never touch that was his and he demonstrated by not only kicking him out of Itachi's room, but threw him roughly out. Sasuke nodded, and then got up with his hand in pain, without another thought, Sasuke walked away. Going to heal his ache arm and thinking of another excuse for another accident.

Itachi did what he had to do; it's the only way people should know that he isn't a pleasant boy to fool around with.

Once he was alone with his new creature, Itachi made sure she was in good physical condition. Knowing they won't be disturbed for a while. Itachi quickly began taking his personal pet a nice warm bath. He prepared for her while Sasuke was snooping around his neko. If this was a normal boy doing a motherly thing, they would act childish but Itachi isn't like that at all. He didn't care if he saw her naked or nude from the waste below, he tried to ignore that part the most. The only reason he did this by himself was to show her that she shouldn't be afraid of him, so he was gentle.

"Hinata," the little neko nodded shyly, having her two index fingers tipping each other. At first she was afraid to show her shyness but when he showed no harm to her or her habits, she got use of doing it in front of him.

"At least I won't have to think hard to give you a fit able name, Hinata is good enough," He stated, finally giving her a true name, which took hard working hours to get. Hinata looked up at her owner and gave him a small smile. At least her name was the only thing she kept with her.

XXXX

As days and weeks passed by, Itachi taught Hinata the proper way to live, as his personal pet. She had struggled through many obstacle and difficulties. The language speaking was hard to master and it was her first lesson. She had to speak correctly, like calling Itachi by the name she was assigned to, 'Master Itachi or Master' it took two months to finally say it. Then there was the enjoyment of entertaining her master.

One day he took her out for a walk and made her play a little game call "fetch." All she had do was to catch any item that Itachi threw as far as he wants. Sound easy enough but not for her. She may have the speed of a dog but she isn't one. One time he threw a disk as far as he could, realizing this was her first time, she took her time and walked back. He did not know what made him think of the silly game but after a couple of teaching and lesson training he finally showed how fast she could truly run. Itachi was please by her improvement towards him only. Even her irritating stuttering began to fade. It was hard to understand with the improper speaking that she had produce but, with skilled teaching, she became least frighten and more loyal to her master.

One night Itachi struggled to go to sleep. It was his first night without Hinata by his side; usually Hinata would sleep in her little and comfortable basket bed that was next to Itachi's bed. She would sleep there, purring as she dream heavenly, it made Itachi more comfortable and secure of her safety. But now, almost a whole year, she grew out of the basket and Itachi couldn't properly let her live in a small basket anymore. So he gave her a room that has two entrance doors, one connected to his and the other is the exit door, with a key knob. Only he has the key to both rooms.

Without another thought, he got out of his crappie bed and slowly entered Hinata's room. He went inside to see if she was asleep but he saw her fully awake and…singing?

"You and me together, we'll be. Forever, you'll see. We always are good company. You and me, yes forever, you'll see..." she stopped by a sudden noise, her ears raised quickly and became aware of her master presents, "Master? D-Did I-I disturb y-you?" she asked worriedly.

"No you didn't," He responded calmly.

"O-Oh"

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing," he asked.

"I-I d-d-didn't—I-I mean I-I c-could a little, but m-mom used t-teach me-e, when I-I w-was younger" She still kept her stuttering but trying to improve it and hoped one day she'll speak clearly for her master.

"I see," Itachi spoke softly as he stared at the night blue sky, with the white full moon, which reminds him of her beautiful clear white eyes. He then barely remembered the upcoming day. He left sudden than came back, but bough a small box with a white bow on top. He gave the little box to her, "It's almost a year and I was going to give this to you tomorrow than I thought, that would be a waste of time, since it's my birthday and yours. The day I bought you, remember" His voice was low, he couldn't help but to feel something that he never felt inside before. He has never been this kind to anyone before but he really wanted to give it to her, so why not get this over with.

Hinata felt happy inside and joy of the gift that her master gave her. Her tail wagged while she blushed nervously, gently opening her gift. She was surprise and breathless, she didn't expected something as small as her hand could contain something most valuable as her.

"I-It's a necklace!" Hinata exclaimed happily, taking the golden item out the container. Little did she know, the necklace looked like a collar than a real necklace but it was expensive.

"Not exactly but close enough, on the golden part spells your name." Hinata searched for her name and became even happier. Her name was there, in gold, all capital letters, "T-Thank you master," she said softly, hugging her gift, as Itachi gave a small smile.

"Here let me put it on you," Taking the necklace and putting on her gently. Once it was on it fit her perfectly causing her to smile up at him preciously. Itachi was amazed by her cute appearance; she looked freer than she ever was when he first got her. Deep inside he was happy, for her and him. It also was a night he'll never forget, "Dress nicely tomorrow, because you and I are having our photo together," Itachi stated suddenly, walking out of her room and into his. He didn't bother to check at her reaction, he just hoped that the next day will turn out swell.

XXXX

For the next three years, Hinata became more useful for her master but for minor things that she could only handle. Like, waking him up every morning, preparing his clothes, clean his room; as if there was anything for her to clean, walk with him almost everywhere and even speaks for him when she is needed, by a snap though.

"Hinata," He snapped.

"Master I-Itachi is the g-great-test, robust, and always will be in the future, a-astonishing h-human being a-alive. And—And...oh, always be first before Sasuke Uchiha" She smiled innocently at her master for the great speech that worked hard to practice for him.

Sasuke, a twelve-year-old boy, lost his curiosity but grew more furious at Itachi, "You taught that, you bastard!" He growled at Itachi, who was setting on his seat calmly eating his meal, "What the hell is that! You made her a speech now, saying you're better than me, it's not even fucking true!"

"And your point is," Itachi said, feeling a bit annoyed by his arrogant brother. Hinata watched helplessly as the two boys talked for a long period of time. In some seemly way, she felt it was her fault but kept silence.

At the age of 18 Itachi was personally given the name, the boss of the Uchiha Company. The leader and owner of the company, he now could bring his little companion to work with him, well not 'little' any more. Most of the workers found it a bit odd that Itachi actually brings that "_thing_" to work with him. Many say it could actually be stated as a human, because of its cunning appearance. It seemed boss Itachi takes good care of his belongings very well, especially if it's a living creature. While the most of employees thought of her as one of them, the head of the company thought of her in a different use.

One day, bringing Hinata to work for company, Itachi noticed one of the lead people had change the subject of their discussion to something uncomfortable, which brought Itachi to the edge of his seat, in an unforgettable way. The man spoke about Hinata, for her to be more use for other 'things'. Around the age of a neko, there comes a time for them to be more useful for man, that's why they built those night club for them and owner that receive a lot of cash for their 'service'. They say breeding season is one of most exciting time for horny, money making and perverted bastards that just want a night to pleasure their cock inside a heated female neko. Also they say, if you want to satisfy your day, a breeding neko would do the trick, a new experience you'll never forget that it will make you plead for more and more.

Itachi was outrage, never in his life with Hinata has he ever heard such disgusting statement about her. He controlled his temper before hurting him personally. He stayed calm and said, "I'll think about," the man smirked at both Itachi and Hinata. Instead of having the man fire, no Itachi was way smarter for that kind of punishment, so he personally watched as the man's tongue got rip out of his conniving mouth. The sharp blade of the knife sliced his tongue very quick that the pain came seconds later, screaming as the splatter blood spread on the walls. The man was crying out of his pain, on his knee, covering his tongue less mouth. Unfortunately for him, the person he was disgracing wasn't there to see, instead it was Itachi who enjoyed the show, "I thought about it and you've got my answer. You know I would be gladder if Hinata did the honor at slicing your disrespecting tongue, but unlike you, she hasn't seen what you had. Next time you try to speak...don't" He stated coldly, leaving the agony man to his demise.

Hinata waited patiently for Itachi to finish his business with one of the lead. Then later they both entered home but didn't expected to see two people making out and half naked, "Oh my," Hinata gasped in surprise to see two males pressing their lips together so close. She quickly covered her eyes from the irresistible sigh.

"You're lucky I caught you before mom and dad, Sasuke," Itachi said, unsurprised about the whole thing about Sasuke being gay with his blond friend. Of course it was obvious to him; he's surprised Sasuke didn't make it too obvious. The two boys quickly put back their shirts and their zipped up their pants, "You knew?" Sasuke had both his clothes on, shocked that Itachi found out his gay relationship with his best friend, Naruto. Sasuke was certain he made everything clear that he was straight, how the heck did Itachi found out? Even his parents didn't know because if they did, they would have hired someone or paid to send Naruto out of the country and force Sasuke into a real relationship and marry that girl. That's how serious they really are. "Sasuke I have my ways. Now hurry, because they'll soon arrive in thirty minute," He then began walking, followed by Hinata soon after. She kept her eyes away from the two and kept them facing the back of Itachi's head.

XXX

While trying to forget his whole day, Itachi got up one awful night, his mouth craving for something to drink. It was ten pass eleven, it was really late and he needed his sleep. Without another thought, he quickly walked toward Hinata's room to fetch him a glass of warm milk or cold water, either way it would make him sleep quicker. But before Itachi was to enter fully he was stopped by a sudden noise from her room. He became bit of a shock that his pet, his darling and loyal pet was moaning. Or sure to say, masturbating. He took a small peek to make sure that he was right. At that moment, he was slight uncomfortable and needed leave her. He left her alone to deal with her '_time_' and hoped that he'll never have to confront her about it. She is around the age of Sasuke, so she must be 15 but didn't expect her to be ready for the term 'sex' yet. For god sake, he only had her for about seven years!

Later, after a few clumsy, itching and heated days, Hinata became aggressive. She didn't even know what had gotten into her. She became aware of her surroundings but it was becoming uncontrollably needed of insane pleasure. Even Itachi got tired of Hinata new behavior and performance, over the past few days, it annoyed him. To solve his anxious problem, he hired an animal doctor to explain her condition and to solve her uncontrollable itching. When the doctor told Itachi about her 'heat' time, Itachi was lost. The doctor said, something trigger her to go to breeding. Than the idea came to him, when he remember Hinata saw Sasuke and his 'gay boyfriend making out, which would of cause Hinata to trigger her lust of sexual contact. He would expect this from his brother and the other horny bastard but never from her. It was too surprising and soon for him also a shocking news to accept.

It was long for Itachi to deal with Hinata's lustfulness. She would moan and be over heated as if she had a fever or some sort of oven that is ready to heat something up but it wasn't, she needed to mate. But with who was the question. Soon Itachi finally made up his aching mind, "I have to get her another neko to mate with" He bought another neko for her to satisfy with. It hurt Itachi a bit to see his precious pet, having sex with another thing, but it was the only way. When he bought one and send him into her room, he left them for an hour. Plenty of time to mate but when he returned back, he found out that Hinata had totally beaten the hell out of the male neko. She had her furious face on, staring down on the injure male neko; she was not please toward him. In some kind of way Itachi wasn't surprise at Hinata, in fact he was impress. He finally knew that she wanted someone much stronger and of a challenge, like her, so he bought another. This time, in better condition, even with his health, he fail to mate with her. Another after another, Hinata still came in top, none of them please her and she was beginning to get impatient. Itachi got more irritated with a rumbling headache, he tried very hard but all fail to please her. How? Maybe he trained her too much, gave her lesson and gave her health care, probably that was the problem. She was too valuable for just an ordinary neko to mate with; maybe she needs someone who isn't a neko at all.

XXXX

It was solved, one night Itachi locked both his and Hinata's doors, even cover all window and curtains, so no one can see what was inside. He had to do the unthinkable, had to embrace with her, even if it means force. Hinata became surprise that her master came into her room that night. She acted normal around him but when he took off his shirt, she became alert. Her sense told her that her master came in for one reason only, with that, she became frightened.

At first, she resisted, struggled and clawed him away from her. It was a fight that Itachi dare not to lose. He didn't want this but it had to be done, with his force, it began as rape but after a few gentle thrust, Hinata calmed. She allowed her master to continue his satisfaction toward her. After a few pumps, Hinata wanted it harder and faster. As a needing half cat, she wanted him to go hard, "Master please! -thrust- Harder!" she pleaded. Moaning louder for him to please her rougher and he did. The tongue less man was right. It was a new experience that you'll crave for more and more. It was hard to admit but he did, and he took this pleading opportunity from his pet to satisfy his male organ. It was a night, neither of them will ever forget, since they did it three times.

Of course he used protection, to prevent his seed from entering inside of her; he didn't want children, yet. After her heat season was done, Hinata turned back to herself and adapted normally. She did all her chores in prefect timing and was happy every morning. Itachi, himself acted as if nothing had happen between those sexual nights. He gave the usual order and pass on. It was normal, it occurred for only two week until Itachi was inform that he must get marry before having total power over his business.

"What?" His voice was filled with shock and a hint of anger as he continued staring at his parents who gave the news about his conjugal with some pink-hair woman, who he'll have to get marry to next month.

"It's done Itachi. You must have an heir to the family business and if you don't by the end of next year, you'll have to give up the title. Than it will pass down to Sasuke" informed his father.

"No you—" Itachi was interrupted.

"It had been settled; she'll come here and live with you the next day. And you will marry her next month, this is final, whether you like it or not!" The older Uchiha stated glaring back at his son, as the mother sat quietly next to her husband side.

With those words had been said, the very next day, a woman in her young age and great figure entered into the Uchiha's household. Itachi's fiancée named was Sakura Haruno, a beautiful yet greedy woman. She had the most gorgeous green hazel eyes that Itachi had ever seen before, beside Hinata though, such valuable sediment yet a rootless soul.

Sakura loved the fact that she will be marry to one of the most richest man in the country but what she didn't love was the fact that her future husband had that creature following him around. It bugs her to see Hinata follow and please her fiancé. Sakura didn't like the thought of _that_ creature living in the same house with her and Itachi, so one day she tried to move Hinata out but unfortunately for Sakura it wasn't her business to move things around, especially when those things belong to Itachi.

"You listen right and listen well. No one, not even my parents can ever touch what is mine or move them. I own this place, the business and god damn, after the 'I do' part, I will own you," He spoke darkly, glaring at his frighten fiancée. After finding out that Hinata was being move out of her room and into with the servant room, it upset him deeply and Sakura witness his rage, "Now get out of my sight," He said angrily. Before she left completely frightened she glared at Hinata, who was standing by Itachi, the whole time he got mad at her.

"This isn't over," Sakura mumbled before leaving out of the room.

XXX

Sakura thought long and hard to get rid of Hinata, she tried to fool Hinata in leaving on her own but it didn't work. She wanted to separate Itachi from Hinata but it was impossible, where he went, she must follow. It was a chore to her and a companion to him. She got sick of this pathetic neko following her fiancé, so she decided to wait after the marriage to get rid of her once and for all.

A week before the wedding, Sakura tried to sneak in Itachi's room because of the noises she heard from there, but when she tried, the door was lock. There was no way for her to enter. She was going to leave and forget about the disturbing noise but she was curious. The noise didn't really come directly from his room, it came from Hinata. She walked next door and tried to open it but the result was the same, "Lock" She pouted to herself. The more the noise got disturbing, the more she became curious. Her curiosity managed to tell her to find another way and she did. Seeing right through the key lock, what she saw, she'll never forget. She saw her future husband fucking with that tramp of a neko. The view wasn't perfect but it was enough to get in rage.

XXXX

The next day, Sakura finally found an alone time with Hinata, privately, "I know what you did last night,"

"W-What d-do you mean?" Hinata was confused of her master's female carrier. She was told straight from her master, that she is only here with him to breed him a child and that's all.

"Oh shut up, don't play with me, I know exactly what you did with him. And I could have you kick out of my house like that," Sakura snapped into Hinata's face.

"T-This isn't y-your house, it b-belongs to M-Master Itachi" Hinata corrected, staring at Sakura innocently, still confused by the pink haired words.

"It soon will be mine, after he and I marry together. And when that day come, I'll kick you right out to the damn streets where you really belong,"

"Y-You can't!"

"I can and I will. It's illegal, for a creature like you to have sex with a rich man like Itachi. Once the police find out, they'll take you and sent you away, far from here, probably some where you'll live alone for the rest of your pathetic life" She spat, wearing a mocking smirk on her face.

Hinata was petrified from Sakura's threat, they caused her to shiver, "N-No, that is not t-true, y-your l-lying," She cried out, shaking her head from side to side.

"Alright than, I will go over to the police station and tell everyone." While Sakura was about to leave, Hinata quickly grabbed her shirt sleeve and got to her knees.

"No please, I b-beg you. Please d-don't, I'll do a-anything, I p-promise" The thought of being alone forever and away from her master made Hinata beg on her knee looking up at Sakura's smirking smile. Finally Sakura got her, where she wants her and took this advantage to demand Hinata to keep her distant from Itachi and to never tell him about their conversation. Hinata nodded and never spoke this again to anyone especially to her master.

XXX

Over the days, Hinata kept her distant away from Itachi, just like Sakura told her. Hinata would keep her sentence short to end their conversation quickly and walk away from him. Usually she'll ask question about what she was curious about and Itachi would answer her completely but during those days she hasn't brought up anything. Hinata began to lose a part of herself and it felt awful and it hurt. She didn't know what it was and she really wanted to know but, sadly, she couldn't. Itachi noticed his pet had been acting strange, not only her social ways with him had faded; her curiosity of wanting to know more is gone also. Something isn't right and he was not pleased at all. The day before the wedding, he tried to get answer from her but all she said, _"It n-nothing master"_ and that's it. He expected more but got nothing.

The day of wedding was most the beautiful and splendid wedding that anyone had ever seen. Sakura planned everything and wanted it to be perfect as Itachi just pay for everything. He thought nothing of it; he just wanted it to finish quick. While Hinata watched her master getting marry, she finally figure out her feeling that was troubling her a few days ago and now it came back with a huge impact. It felt as if someone had shot her heart right through her chest. She was heartbroken, a drop of tear slide down from her white eyes to the floor. Her feelings toward her master grew and it was foolish of not knowing until this very day. The objection was done and it was too late for her to stop it. Then the 'I do' part had been said and the kiss was the last thing left to do before this torture was over. Hinata wanted to die right there, at the moment she saw her master kissed that evil woman but didn't. She kissed him and he did too.

They also threw a party, where Hinata meant another neko like her; he noticed her sadness and decided to ask about the problem. She talked to him and explained about an emotion she had never felt before since her mother was taken away from her. The male neko didn't quite help much but he gave her the words that his owner tells him, "I remembered when master told me"

"W-What is it?" she was surprise that he was taught English also.

"He said, if there's that much poison in your blood, the only thing left to do is, shoot yourself,"

"S-Shoot y-yourself?"

"Yeah" He replied dryly.

"W-What does that m-mean?"

"He told me, if there are a lot of bad things killing you inside and you can't stop it then kill yourself, if you want the bad things to stop. It's the only way" Hinata was confused, he was right in some part but killing herself was something she cannot do, "You don't have to listen, just think, my master told me. He is smart," the male neko blushed, staring at the delightful creature like him, was something he always wanted to meet, "A-And I-I-I... I mean, I think y-your pretty, you know," his stuttering was awful but at least he told her how he thought about her.

XXXX

Itachi stared at Hinata and her new 'friend', he was not pleased at the fact she was talking to someone, especially without his permission. He grew angry with each passing second as he talked to her but what really got him extremely furious was when that male black hair neko quickly kissed Hinata, not on the cheek but on the lips and left with a wave. It not only trigger Itachi's bad side, it made him feel a slight of pain in his heart. His frustration took over so much that, he didn't notice the glass he was holding broke. Sakura on the other hand, was satisfied by Sai performance, her plan to convince a stupid neko like Sai was simple. All he had to do was to talk with Hinata and then give her kiss on the lip. A wedding she'll never forget but it didn't ended there.

XXXX

That night, Itachi spoke with Hinata but it was not friendly, "How could you let him kiss you?" He growled menacing. "Your mine, remember? I don't have to remind you every time I see you with another neko, you should have known by now Hinata. You have disappointed me"

"F-Forgive me master, I-I didn't k-know" Hinata was on her knees, sobbing down on her white dress.

"Enough with your crying, I hate it when they beg, it means they're weak. Now up!" The raven haired male snapped at her. Hinata remembered that call before, at the time when her old owner commanded her to get up, it sounded hurtful to her. Her master hates her, "Wipe your tears out, I do not appreciate those around me" Hinata did what she was told and wiped them away, "Ah!" while she was wiping her tears, Itachi grabbed her arm forceful, bring her to face his dark and unpleasant eyes, "If you ever so kiss or even speak to anyone like that again, I'll personally see to it, you will never leave this room unless I command you to. Do you understand," His voice was fearful and frightening to Hinata. She nodded her head as Itachi let her go and left into his room. Soon Hinata's heart began aching, she cried softly that tragic night. She had disappointed her master, and had been disloyal to him, that will hunt her forever. Never in her life with her master has she ever disappointed him before and this was the first. Sakura knew Itachi got angry at his pet; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Though, she did sneak in his room to find out and got her answer. Everything was going smoothly for her, so far.

XXXX

During the week, Hinata was melancholy and quiet; she spoke silently most of the time. She would spend her time in the book room, where she got her answer by reading books to books. Also the more she wanted to know of her problem, her hearts ache worse. Itachi kept more watch over his trouble pet. He stared at her from afar and became curious toward her spare time. He wandered more as she spent time in the book room. He wanted to speak to her and apologize of his anger. Sometimes he thought it was wrong of him for getting furious at her, for a foolish thing like that. It wasn't her fault that she did not know; of course he didn't tell her anything about talking to another neko. It's just his possessive side that he tried to sustain but it took over. It was his first real fight with her, beside the sex part though. As he tried to reason with her, his wife would interrupt his time with Hinata. He was sick of her big mouth and annoying requests; she would buy things for herself and leave until at night. Sick of it all and want it to end. He decided not to wait any longer; instead he will have sex with her and stop until she is really pregnant. After the child is born, he will keep the child, boy or girl, and dump her. Soon she will be someone else problem. He doesn't care.

Hinata did care, she cared so much that she finally understood those words that male neko told her, "If there's that much poison in your blood, the only thing left to do, is shoot yourself" after reading dictionary to another and putting words together, she finally understand. She thought and thought, those words could mean a lot and they all meant bad things. She had learned so much on that day, she couldn't find a way to heal her aching heart. The pain grew and grew over the week, she wanted out and those poison were killing her quickly, "Shoot yourself, shoot yourself, shoot yourself," she whispery repeated to herself one night, while the full moon shine down at her through the huge window. It looked wonderful at that moment, the moon was just like her white eyes, but the moon was full of light while she was full of pain and sorrow. She quietly repeated those words again and again, hoping to get a solution but got nothing. She didn't want to shoot herself but she did want to stop the pain. The pain was the problem; it had been, ever since Sakura step in this house. Oh how badly Hinata wish to hurt her but that would mean another fight with her master and she doesn't want to disappoint him again.

"Mommy, I-I need you, I m-miss you," She sobbed quietly on her knees, setting on the bed, "I-I'm scared" Hinata called for her mother, feeling sadness. The depression caused her to remember during the time her mother cared for her and her other sibling. Her sister and brother, they all loved her, especially her mother. Whenever the cage gets cold, her mother would hold them tight for warmness, even though it makes her colder but she risked it. She usually shared her own food for them, even though it caused her to starve more but she still did it. Those were her hard times with them and she could never forget them. Especially when her mother used to sing to them whenever one of them get scare, "_Shhhh. Everything will be alright, I'm here,"_ then she would smile at them, "_You and me together, we'll be. Forever, you'll see. We always are good company. You and me, yes forever, you'll see,"_

Hinata than smiled, staring at the moon, she thinks she sees her mother smiling down at her, keeping her waiting, "Y-Yes together forever m-mommy, I'm coming," she said getting up from the bed.

XXXX

Itachi was in the living room, thinking about both about Sakura and Hinata. He wants to get rid of Sakura and forgive Hinata, both difficult tasks. Not an easy job to comprehend but they must be done. Starting with Hinata first.

She got a chair and assemble the rope, "I'm coming mom, soon me and you, even Neji and Hanabi will be together, forever," she continue her steps.

Itachi got up from his chair and headed straight to Hinata's room.

She didn't want a gun, oh no, it was too loud and hard to find. So she thought of something quieter, not to disturb anyone, even her master. If only her master saw her right now, he would have shout at her and tell her how disappointing she was as a pet. The thought of that will cause the poison to kill her. That's right; the poison was the feeling toward her master. She loved her cold-heart master, she wanted to tell him but couldn't, since he now love Sakura, his wife and new lover. So what's the point of poor Hinata moving on, "Nothing," She whispered to herself, taking one step toward the light blue moon and allowing gravity takes its toll.

Itachi continue to walk toward Hinata's room, so far he made it through the long stairs but still had the hall to get pass by.

All she could think about, while the rope was strangling her, were the happy moments of her short life, _"Hinata, my baby Hinata"_

_"Smile to mommy,"_

_"Hinata just be happy,"_

_"It's a neckless,"_

_"It's almost a year and I was going to give this to you tomorrow, than I thought, that would be a waste of time, since it my birthday and yours. The day I bought you, remember"_

_"Just stand by me and smile at the photographer ok,"_

_"You could keep the picture if you want,"_

_"T-Thank y-you master I-Itachi, I'll k-keep i-it f-f-forever,"_ She gave her last breathless smile out, her moment with her mother and master. A time she will never forget. Life was fading, with it she used it to smile, than her last hearing, she heard one person voice that brought a last tear slide down, **"Hinata!"** and that was it, she made it to the light moon, where she really wanted to be and she is happy for-life.

XXXX

Sasuke stopped his story and stare at the picture, his heart beat twice as fast and his breathing also. He tried to hold those tears, he didn't want his son to see him cry, so he got up than started to walk out, "D-Dad?" the boy looked at his father in concern.

Sasuke turned, "It's getting late and tomorrow is school," He stated, quickly changing the subject, using an excuse to make his son go to bed, instead of asking more about his dead brother.

"But dad, I really want to know dad, how he died. Why won't you tell me?" The young boy pouted, folding his arms across his chest defiantly.

"You know curiously kill the cat," He smiled sadly, looking back at the picture.

"Huh, what does that mean," He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sasuke shook his head than walked back to his son and left the picture on his lap, "Keep it, and save it. Maybe one day it will sing to you, like she did to Itachi," Turning back toward the door, but before Sasuke was able to fully leave, his son asked once more, "How come dad? Why won't you tell me?"

This time, Sasuke didn't turn, instead he said, "Because sometime my son..."

_Itachi held her tight in his arms. He used a knife to cut the rope that hung her fragile body to her soft and delicate neck. She had hanged herself. Such a very painful way to die, Itachi knew it because he learned it. Oh how smart was he, the ultimate Uchiha in his family's generation, nothing and no one could ever hurt him. So why is he crying and caring about something like a dead neko? Is there a warm heart in that cold shell of his? Or has he learned something from her? No he didn't. He is holding her so close because he loved her. After seeing her hang and cutting off the rope, it was too horrible; he finally understood his heartbroken feeling. He loved his precious Hinata, his Hinata. He could feel himself holding the knife close to his Hinata and his other hand, holding tight on the necklace, that he bought her. Warm fresh tears rolled down from his regretful eyes, he could feel shots passing right through his dying heart, "W-Wake u-up! Damn it! I said up! -sniff- up -sniff- p-please, I'm-I'm-I'm sorry," He cried and cried on her lifeless body. Itachi got the idea that she can no longer takes order and will never get up like she usually do. Instead he carried her and himself at the end of the bed, setting at the floor, holding her and the knife, "The moon Hinata, do y-you remember s-singing the song to me. A-Alright, this t-time I'll s-sing f-for you,"_

"Things are better left..."

_"AHHHHHHHH! Oh my god. Someone please call the hospital, now!" Sakura came home that night, looking for Itachi but instead of finding her husband in his room, she found him sitting with his pet who looked as if she was sleeping between his legs, cover in blood. It seemed like Itachi had cut himself, both on the vain of his hands and across his neck. They were both facing at the open full moon, now both living on it together forever._

"Unsaid," Sasuke finished as he closed the door gently, leaving his son puzzle. The boy lay down on his bed, wandering about his uncle death; he looked up at white moon than at the picture, "Sing me the song," was all he said before drifting into a deep sleep.

Within the sleep, he could hear her singing to him and it sound beautiful. He smiled to the song,_ "You and me together, we'll be. Forever, you'll see. We always be good company. You and me, yes forever, you'll see,"_ he immediately open his eyes, it was still dark and quiet, he could of swear he felt someone near but unfortunately no one was there than he slowly stared at the end of his bed, for a second there he could of swore he saw two dark figure laying there but he blinked and they were gone, "Unsaid," the boy repeated his father words, he was really curios on what he really meant. Soon the boy was tired again, so he drifted back to bed.

But little did the boy know the bed that he sleeps on and the room that he is in was nothing more than Hinata's old room. The secret that the father left out of the story.

* * *

**Whoa? I dont about you guys, I think this was one my best work ever. I love it and I'm truely sorry for killing them. I know I didn't gave the boy a name (This isn't my first time) but I did liked how it turn out. Never expected him to live in the same room, where his uncle and his pet die. I mean seriously! It took me awhile to figure out the end until it just came to me. **

**But this isn't my only Itachi/Hinata one-shot, my original "Not Alone" was my first one-shot of them XD read it if you want.**

**Ok bye! Review but no flames!**


End file.
